


Liking it.

by chanmosphere



Series: Chanbaek smuts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Not up for sequels.





	Liking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

"So... do you really not want this?" Baekhyun asks, lewd voice as he presses his palm over Chanyeol's exposed stomach, spreading his fingers and wiggling his still clothed ass over his boyfriend's already hard cock. Chanyeol moans, a hand flies up to Baekhyun's naked thigh, squeezing the soft flesh.

"It's—" Chanyeol licks his lips and swallows, his hips unconsciously starting to grind up in search of friction, making Baekhyun slightly bounce on his lap. The older gasps, feeling the warmth of Chanyeol's cock rubbing itself in between his asscheeks; he has to support himself with both his hands over his boyfriend's stomach "it's not fair, Baek. I told you I have class to attend in 30 minutes."

"I can do 20." Baekhyun breaths out, using the hands he has over the other's stomach to start grinding down, meeting Chanyeol's small thrusts mid-way. Baekhyun locks his eyes with his boyfriend's as he releases short breaths, smiling when Chanyeol places his other hand on his hip to hold him in place. "Can you cum like this?" Baekhyun asks while rolling his hips, keeping Chanyeol's cock in between his cheeks, pressing down and clenching his muscles around the hard shaft. Chanyeol moans at the delicious heat and the rough feeling of the other's underwear; he nods, then lets his head fall over the armrest, hands gripping tightly enough on the older's hips to leave bruises.

"Fuck, Baek, faster. Move faster." Chanyeol groans. Baekhyun complies, starting to grind his hips at a faster pace and then slowing to press down, turning Chanyeol into moaning mess.

"You like it, don't you?" Baekhyun gasps out, not once slowing his movements, sliding his hands from his stomach up to his chest and leaning in a little.

"Will you kiss me?" Chanyeol smirks, but it soon disappears when Baekhyun pushes his hips down harder and Chanyeol gasps, almost feeling like he had just been punch in the stomach.

"No." Baekhyun lets out a mix of a giggle and a moan.

"Damn it, Baek. I need more."

"More?" He purrs.

"Let me fuck you." Chanyeol growls, digging his fingers on the soft flesh of Baekhyun's hips.

"No." Baekhyun repeats, shaking his head and whimpering when Chanyeol thrusts up harder.

"Fuck! _Please_." Chanyeol feels his stomach clench, his balls tightening. He's close, he can feel it.

"You would love that, don't you?" Baekhyun grins, reaching behind him to knead and squeeze the soft and hot skin of his boyfriend's balls, Chanyeol chokes on a scream. "So you want this." He says again, removing his hand from his balls and reaching up his own ass to pull his underwear to the side, enough for Chanyeol's hard cock to nestle itself again in between his cheeks, this time skin against skin. "You want to put your cock inside me?" Chanyeol nods, he can already feel Baekhyun's heat and how tight he is, he can feel his cock moistening the cleft of his ass. "Want to feel my tight hole around your big cock, sweetheart?" Chanyeol curses, feeling Baekhyun clench his muscles around him once again. "Want to fill me up and watch your cum gush out of my stretched asshole?" Chanyeol nods again, whimpering as Baekhyun keeps rolling his hips. He loves when Baekhyun dirty talks him out of his orgasm. "Yeah? I want that too."

"Fuck you. I hate you." Chanyeol groans, closing his eyes tightly and trying to hold back his release. "Shit." He hisses.

"But I also want you to fuck my mouth."

"Fuck, Baekhyun! If you’re not gonna let me do any of that, just shut up." Chanyeol grits his teeth.

Baekhyun hums, smiling in satisfaction when he brings up the hand he was using to support himself on Chanyeol's thigh and wraps his fingers around the swollen head.

"I want your cock shoved into my mouth, baby, deep enough to choke me— oh god." Baekhyun grunts, feeling his own orgasm building up in his stomach. "Hmm yes. Fuck, yes. I want to taste you."

And he does just that. Baekhyun wriggles his ass down until he's almost sitting on Chanyeol's knees and dives in, wrapping his lips just around to head to give it a strong suck while he keeps his other hand around the base, squeezing hard to prevent him from coming.

Chanyeol is not a screamer, but he can't help the choked shriek that abandons his mouth when Baekhyun sucks again and digs his tongue in the slit, pressing against the small hole.

"Let me come, you fucker." Chanyeol growls.

"Not yet." Baekhyun mumbles, voice muffled by how he still has the head of his boyfriend’s cock inside his mouth.

Baekhyun starts bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and making loud sucking sounds. Saliva trails down his chin and the hard shaft as his tongue massages the hot skin. Chanyeol whimpers and his nails dig into the fabric of the couch, arching his back and thrusting his hips up. Baekhyun doesn't do anything to stop him, the older lets him relentlessly fuck his mouth; the swollen head of his dick angrily hits the back of his throat, Baekhyun's small gags sending a wave of vibrations through his body that pushes him to the edge at every passing second.

"Baek, please." Chanyeol breaths out, hand traveling to the back of the older's head and fingers curling on his hair.

Baekhyun pulls away a little to say a quick, "Cum in my mouth." and Chanyeol growls, pushing his head down harshly, hitting the back of his throat once again while Baekhyun finally releases the base of his cock and tries to hold back the gags all while Chanyeol shoots his load inside his mouth with a loud groan, hot and sticky. Baekhyun swallows it all, humming in satisfaction. He loves the salty taste and the slimy sensation on his tongue and palate as he savors the remains.

Chanyeol lets him go once he's sure he has swallowed it all. Baekhyun kneels and brings a hand up to his mouth to spit on it, then wrapping it around his own hardness to start stroking himself.

Even on his post-orgasm bliss, Chanyeol manages to sit up, biting his lower lip as he reaches for his boyfriend's cock, only to be slapped away by the other's free hand with a growl. Chanyeol chuckles, he almost forgot Baekhyun is dead ass an exhibitionist and he loves to touch himself while Chanyeol watches, giving a full show of touching his own body, fondling with his own balls; sucking his fingers with obscene slurping noises to then move down to play with his nipples. Lewd sounds leave his mouth and he arches his back while he strokes and tugs on his cock, pressing his thumb on the slit and digging his nail there, denying himself his own orgasm.

It's a sinful sight, and as much as Chanyeol tries to keep his head cold, he ends up hard again.

Baekhyun smirks as their eyes locks and lets out a loud moan just to rile his boyfriend up even more. Chanyeol growls and takes matters into his own hands; just a minute later, he comes again, followed exactly two seconds after by Baekhyun.

"Let me taste you." Chanyeol says when he sees Baekhyun licking his own release from his fingers.

The older's just too happy to comply, letting his boyfriend lick him clean.

Chanyeol turns into Baekhyun's big, personal pillow after that, wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face on his neck. Chanyeol pulls him closer and kisses his forehead before closing his eyes to sleep some more. Classes be damned.


End file.
